Hikari
Hikari is the ending for Another Story II The Times We Shared. It is sung by Kirihara Akaya. Tracklist #Hikari #Hikari (Original Karaoke) #Talk Time Lyrics Kanji= 胸に貼りついたまま　乾いた欲望 熱にうなされるような　都会のWave 風を受けて走る　あきらめずに走る ふと顔を出す　HIKARI この手で掴もうと　追いかけた理想たち 優しいふりして　俺らを迷わせる 未来に呼ばれ　時を運ぶなら 答えはきっと　輝いてる 失くしたものを探して　数えるだけの毎日 声を響かせて祈る「終わりじゃない」 どこかにいるヒトリを　求めているヒトリ どこかで繋がってる　無限のsign 軋むように痛む　何度だって叫ぶ 行く先照らす　HIKARI 重い扉の　向こう側の理想たちは たどり着くのかと　俺らに問いかける 明日に向かい　夢を背負うのなら 答えはきっと　輝いてる ここにひとつだけ記したい 遠いだれかの関係ないstoryじゃない いつだってどんなことだって 決して完全じゃない　one wayじゃない 俺のなかにある天使に告げる ど真ん中射抜く覚悟を告げる I gotta go again この手で掴もうと　追いかけた理想たち 優しいふりして　俺らを迷わせる 明日に向かい　夢を背負うのなら 答えはきっと　輝いてる 俺に見えてる全てが　俺の世界の全てだ 心震わせて祈る「終わりじゃない」 |-| Romaji= Mune ni hari tsuita mama kawaita yokubō Netsu ni unasareru yōna tokai no Wave Kaze o ukete hashiru akiramezu ni hashiru Futo kao o dasu HIKARI Kono te de tsukamou to oikaketa risō-tachi Yasashii furi shite ore-ra o mayowa seru Mirai ni yoba re toki o hakobu nonara Kotae wa kitto kagayai teru Shitsu kushita mono o sagashite kazoeru dake no mainichi Koe o hibikasete inoru `owari janai' Doko ka ni iru hitori o motome teru hitori Doko ka de tsunaga~tsu teru mugen no sign Kishimu yō ni itamu nan-do datte sakebu Yukusaki terasu HIKARI Omoi tobira no mukō-gawa no risō-tachi wa Tadoritsuku no ka to ore-ra ni toikakeru Ashita ni mukai yume o seou nonara Kotae wa kitto kagayai teru Koko ni hitotsu dake shirushitai Tōi dare ka no kankei nai story janai Itsu datte don'na koto datte Kesshite kanzen janai one way janai Ore no naka ni aru tenshi ni tsugeru Do man'naka inuku kakugo o tsugeru I gotta go again Kono te de tsukamou to oikaketa risō-tachi Yasashii furi shite ore-ra o mayowa seru Ashita ni mukai yume o seou nonara Kotae wa kitto kagayai teru Ore ni mie teru subete ga ore no sekai no subeteda Kokoro furuwasete inoru `owari janai |-| English= A dried desire that is still lingering in my chest the wave of the city that sounds like someone is groaning in their sleep It runs before the wind, it runs without giving up a light that suddenly shows up The ideals we chased wanting to catch them with these hands gently pretending lead us wrong If you carry the time called "future" the answer will surely shine Searching for the things we lost Everyday only counts time A voice can be heard in prayer "Don't let this be the end" One person looking for another lonely person A sign of infinity that is connected to somewhere It hurts with a creaking pain, shouts repeatedly A light that illuminates our destination The ideals on the other side of those heavy doors ask us if we can reach them if you're heading toward tomorrow and carry your dreams on your shoulders the answer will surely shine I want only one thing to be noted now This is not some irrelevant story of someone far away Because always anything is never complete, it's not a one way Inform the angel inside me tell her to be ready to shoot through the middle I gotta go again The ideals we chased wanting to catch them with these hands gently pretending lead us wrong if you're heading toward tomorrow and carry your dreams on your shoulders the answer will surely shine Everything that I see, everything in my world prays with a trembling heart "Don't let this be the end" Navigation Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Theme Songs